


Every Day is a Dream with You

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: DaiKen Week 2020 [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: Ken enjoys a typical evening after classes with Daisuke.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: DaiKen Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020





	Every Day is a Dream with You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Domestic
> 
> Note the Explicit rating. This is baby's first smut so pls be kind lmao. I ended up making it kinda almost vague or dream-like? It's not very descriptive but still if you're sex-repulsed or just prefer not to read smut, skip from "“If you like, though I’m perfectly okay with skipping the pretense.”" to "“You okay?” Daisuke’s voice was gruff, tired."
> 
> Enjoy~ <3

Ken rolled his neck, grimacing, as the lift doors slid shut. He swayed as it started its ascent, glancing at his phone; he was a little later than usual. Hopefully, Daisuke wouldn’t mind. The lift shuddered to a stop and he pocketed his phone, making his way down the corridor and stopping in front of his apartment.  _ Their _ apartment. It had already been seven months since he and Daisuke had moved in together for university, but Ken still wasn’t used to it.

Shaking himself, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. “I’m home!” he called out, breathing deep. Wow, something smelled good.

“Welcome back!” came the response from the kitchen. Ken shuffled his way into the room and wound his arms around Daisuke’s waist.

“What’s for dinner? Smells divine.” he murmured, grazing his lips slowly down the other man’s throat and relishing in the responding shivers he gave.

Daisuke swallowed. “Katsu curry.”

“Ooh, that’s a rare one. What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing big. Just… I know it’s one of your favourites so I thought I’d make it.” He shrugged, turning his head slightly to press a Kiss to Ken’s cheek. “By the way, I’ve run you a bath. I’m sure you’re probably exhausted so…”

Ken was touched. He knew very well how observant Daisuke could be but he often ended up taken by surprise when he showed it. “Thank you.” he murmured.

Daisuke hummed thoughtfully. “So, what do you want first? The bath, dinner…” He grinned wickedly. “Or me?”

Ken’s face flushed hot. “Fuck off, Dai.” Daisuke cackled in response. Ken sauntered off to the bedroom, nose held high in the air, and tried not to smile at Daisuke’s continued snickering. Once the bedroom door was shut, he allowed himself a few short giggles as he grabbed his pajamas and combed his hair. 

Stepping back out, he asked, “How long until dinner?”

“Probably about fifteen minutes, though I could stretch it. You takin’ a bath?”

“Yeah, shoulders are feeling a little stiff.” Ken smiled.

“I could give you a massage.” Daisuke teased, waggling his eyebrows. Ken scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“And let that delicious dinner and wonderful bath go to waste? I think not.”

“Aww, c’mon. It won’t take long.” Daisuke pleaded, batting his eyes.

Ken raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure you understand what you’re implying there, but I assure it will take  _ quite _ a while.” he quipped. Daisuke spluttered and Ken smirked, spinning around and flipping his hair over his shoulder. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a bath calling my name.”

Strong arms caught him around the middle, pulling him flush against his boyfriend’s chest. Daisuke purred into his ear. “After dinner, I’m definitely going to give you that massage. We’ll have  _ all night _ then.” 

Ken couldn’t suppress his shiver, stomach fluttering in anticipation even as he turned a smouldering gaze back on Daisuke. “Promise?” he murmured, tone sultry. He could  _ see _ Daisuke’s pupil dilate, felt him swallow against his shoulder.

He smirked. 

And then released Ken.

“You’d better go take that bath before it goes cold.” he sang, flouncing back into the kitchen. Ken tried not to let his disappointment show too strongly. The last thing he wanted was for Daisuke to tease him about feeling that too.

\-------------------------

Cool air washed over Ken as he stepped out of the shower room, sighing in relief. He felt  _ so _ much better. He brushed his hair on the way to the bedroom.

“How was it?” Daisuke called from the sofa.

“Perfect,” Ken replied. “Dinner keeping warm?”

“Yup, ready to serve whenever.” Daisuke beamed at him and his eyes roamed over Ken’s body. Having been so warm in the bathroom, Ken had elected to leave his pajama shirt unbuttoned and his chest bared. The cool air worked much better with more bare skin.

That was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

Ken smiled beatifically and shuffled into the bedroom. He finished brushing and drying his hair, tying it into a low ponytail and tossing the towel into the hamper by the door. He hesitated, fiddling with his shirt buttons before ultimately deciding to do them up. He didn’t want to spill anything on his chest.

Slipping back out into the living room, Ken saw Daisuke was just finishing plating up their dinner. “Want any help?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks. Just about done anyway.” He brought the dishes and cutlery over to the coffee table, shoving the sofa back and dropping the cushions on the floor. At Ken’s bemused expression, he grinned. “Figured a little change of pace could be fun.”

Ken chuckled. “Sure, why not?” He took his place beside Daisuke, glad they could sit so close and not disrupt each other. It meant a lot that Daisuke was open about his ambidexterity around him, often using it in situations like this so they could stay close.

They ate slowly, discussing their day and making plans for the weekend. Daisuke ranted on about this one rude customer and Ken leaned his chin in his hand with a fond smile. Daisuke caught his eye and Ken’s smile widened, temporarily disturbing Daisuke’s train of thought. After a moment, Daisuke shook himself and cleared his throat, asking about Ken’s day. Ken told him all about his classes, how his grades were staying at a good level, even about the mishap with a young woman who almost spilled her coffee on him.

“She had this look on her face that said ‘wait, I thought this only happened in movies’,” he laughed, trying to keep going over Daisuke’s raucous laughter. “She kept trying to give me her number! I felt kinda bad when I had to tell her I’m taken. Honestly, I can’t believe that happened!”

Daisuke wheezed, wiping away a tear. “Man, that sounds amazing. I wish I was there to see it!” He put his spoon down on his empty plate and sighed, leaning back on his hands with a broad grin on his face. Ken did the same, dropping his head on Daisuke’s shoulder and smiling when the other wrapped an arm around his waist.

“So, about that massage…?” Ken joked. Daisuke chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple. He trailed kisses down, lips tickling as they brushed his ear.

“If you like, though I’m perfectly okay with skipping the pretense.” Ken shuddered at the words, at Daisuke’s lips on his neck, at the fingers popping open buttons and tracing bare skin.

“Ohh… I am- also fine with tha-at!” Ken gasped when Daisuke bit lightly at his collarbone, sucking harshly. So they were going with marks today, huh?

Ken felt cool wood against his back, legs falling open automatically for Daisuke to slide between. Heat flashed through his body which every roll of Daisuke’s hips, breaths becoming pants becoming gasps. He gripped Daisuke’s shirt, mind pausing.

He tugged Daisuke back. “Why are you still dressed?” he pouted. “Also, can we move somewhere more comfortable, like the bed?” Daisuke chuckled, sitting up and peeling his shirt over his head. He trailed his hands down Ken’s chest, grazing his sides and gripping his hips.

“Come on, then, get up.” he purred. Ken gulped and pushed himself up, slinging his arms around Daisuke’s shoulders and tightening his thighs around his hips. With another fond laugh, Daisuke carefully stood and carried Ken to the bedroom, hissing every time Ken nipped at his bare skin. 

Daisuke gently laid Ken on the bed, dipping down and pressing a deep kiss against Ken’s lips, leaving them both breathless. He slid his fingers along the elastic waistband of Ken’s pajama pants, pulling back to look in askance.

“Yes.” Ken moaned, arching to make removing them easier. He reached up and gripped Daisuke’s jeans, popping the button and unzipping them smoothly. Part of him preened at being so practised at this, though that thought quickly fled when Daisuke raised himself up on his knees and yanked the clothing out of the way. Ken swallowed thickly, eyes slowly drinking in the sight before him. Even after being together for years, he still wasn’t used to this, wasn’t used to being able to see Daisuke bare and to bare himself in kind.

He raised a hand, fingers trembling as they brushed over tan skin, auburn hair, sliding along the other’s erection. Daisuke’s head dropped back with a heady groan, his grip on Ken’s thighs tightening. “Fuck, I want you so bad…” He gasped.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Ken whispered.

They didn’t hesitate after that, hands touching, mouths kissing, hips grinding. Holy shit, those  _ fingers _ \--!

Ken’s chest was heaving, head tossing from side to side as Daisuke thrust into him, rolling his hips  _ just right, fuck, more, please!! _ Stars burst behind his eyelids, Daisuke’s name on his tongue, voice hoarse as they chased that high together, like in everything, always together.  _ Please, please, just a little more, I’m so close, Daisuke!! _

White hot pleasure washed over him, wave after wave, drowning him in ecstacy. Daisuke’s moans in his ears echoed his own, their hearts beating in sync as they peaked as one.

For a few moments, Ken wondered where he was, disoriented by the intense pleasure. Daisuke sighed softly, pressing soft, gentle kisses along his jaw and throat. Ken groaned pleasantly, reaching down and pulling Daisuke up to press their lips together, a little clumsily but it was the feelings that counted. They lay together for a while, just touching and kissing and showing their love and affection.

“You okay?” Daisuke’s voice was gruff, tired.

“Hmm, better than okay. Oh, I think I needed that.” Ken sighed, raising his arms over his head and arching his back into the stretch. He felt a slight twinge in his lower back, but it wasn’t bad. He glanced down at himself and grimaced at the mess across his stomach. “Looks like I’m taking another bath.” He huffed some hair out of his face. When had he taken it down?

“Well, we don’t have to right away.” Daisuke murmured, walking his fingers up Ken’s chest and laying his hand over his heart. Ken laid a hand over it in kind and smiled serenely.

“True. I don’t wanna sleep like this though.” He wrinkled his nose a little and Daisuke snorted.

“Alright, alright, let’s go run it now.” They wandered into the bathroom together, fingers laced, and Daisuke trailed languid kisses along Ken’s neck and shoulder while they waited for the tub to fill up. Ken’s head lolled to the side, fingers tangling in Daisuke’s hair. All of the day’s events were catching up with him and he yawned widely. Daisuke chuckled against his throat, assured him the bath was almost ready. He gently washed Ken under the shower and helped him into the bath before washing himself up and joining him. He found himself dozing off on Daisuke’s shoulder more than once.

Daisuke laughed fondly. “C’mon, let’s get you dried and in bed.”

“What, not dressed?” Ken mumbled.

Daisuke snorted. “You’re snarky even when you’re this out of it? Did I tell you how much I love you?”

“Mmm, many times.” Ken smiled tiredly. “I love you, too.”

Daisuke chuckled. “If you wanna get dressed, I’ll get you some pajamas.”

“No, ‘s fine. I like feelin’ you anyway.” Daisuke’s cheeks were a soft pink as he finished drying Ken off, dropping the towel in the hamper and leading him back to bed. They curled up together, legs tangled, Ken’s head tucked under Daisuke’s chin. He almost drifted off when he paused. Had he told Daisuke how much he loved him?

He did just that, Daisuke’s response being a sweet kiss and soft smile. “I know, love,” he murmured. “Get some rest, okay? Good night.”

Ken smiled. “G’night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can rip my ambidextrous!Daisuke headcanon from my cold, dead hands :p
> 
> I hope this wasn't too weird djfhbksfhvkfjbv I tried /)///(\


End file.
